


A Promise of Hope

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, M/M, but you can read it however, invisible!snufkin, set after moominvalley season 1, will i ever write a fic that doesn’t include crying? no, yet another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Snufkin returns to Moominvalley invisible, and won’t let anyone know who he is.





	A Promise of Hope

On what should have been a pitch dark night, the comet scorched across the sky. It had been almost a week now since Snufkin met Moomintroll at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. Oh how much could happen in just a few days. They had since visited the observatory, and rescued the Snorkmaiden from a poisonous plant. Over these few days, Snufkin had taken quite a liking to Moomintroll, and he sensed that Moomintroll felt the same way. The two just instantly connected, something that was so very rare for Snufkin. Moomintroll was enthralled by Snufkin’s stories, and did not find him strange in the slightest bit. And Moomintroll himself had shown such remarkable kindness and bravery that impressed Snufkin greatly. 

He looked over at Moomintroll as they set up camp for the night, the others all out collecting food and firewood. There was just something Snufkin liked about him that he couldn’t quite place. When they finished, they sat next to each other on a log, staring at the campfire. Snufkin could sense that the other was tense, and waited for him to speak his mind. Moomintroll clenched his fists anxiously, “Snufkin, do you think we’re going to be ok?” he asked, staring up at the comet overhead. 

Snufkin followed his gaze, “I don’t know, really.” 

“But you know everything” Moomintroll said, turning his head towards Snufkin. 

Snufkin chuckled lightly, “Nobody knows everything, Moomintroll.” 

Moominttroll wrung his paws together, clearly not comforted by Snufkin’s words. Snufkin was quite afraid too if he was being honest, but he knew he had lived a good life. If this truly was the end, at least he got to see a lot of the world before its destruction. Moomintroll could not say the same, however. 

“There’s just so much left that I’ve yet to do. I’ve never travelled, never written a book, never gone with Pappa out to sea.” He stopped for a minute, eyes drifting downcast. “I’ve never even fallen in love.” He sounded so sad. Snufkin just looked at him, not knowing what to do. He looked at the campfire once more. 

“Me neither” 

Moomintroll was surprised, “Really? But you’ve been everywhere and have met so many people.” 

Snufkin picked a purple bellflower from the ground and twiddled it in his fingers,“Yes, but I never stay in one place for very long.” He said, staring at the flower. “But who knows, perhaps one day I’ll meet someone worth sticking around for.” 

“You think so?” 

“Maybe.” Snufkin said, turning his gaze back to his new friend, “But you know, Moomintroll, if this truly is the end of the world, I’m glad I at least got to meet you first. You are so very kind and brave, in all my travels I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you.” Snufkin would not normally say something like this, especially so shortly after meeting someone. But the world could be ending soon, so he supposed he didn’t have much to lose. Gently, and without quite thinking, he placed the bellflower behind Moomintroll’s ear, and smiled. 

Moomintroll looked on in shock, and seemed to be almost blushing beneath his white fur. Finally he found the words to speak again, “I’m glad I met you too, Snufkin. You’re so wise and have already saved me more times than I can count. I don’t think we would have made it this far had it not been for you.” 

Snufkin now felt himself turning a bit pink, “Don’t give me too much credit, you’ve done your fair share as well.” They just sat there for a few moments, gazing happily at each other. Snufkin thought suddenly that Moomintroll looked quite handsome with that flower behind his ear. 

“Do you think…” Moomintroll started, “Do you think you’d like to come back to Moominvalley with me after all of this?” 

Snufkin smiled so brightly his eyes crinkled, “Yes, I think I would.” 

\---

Snufkin found Too-Ticky just in time. Spring was just beginning, and the snows of winter were starting to melt. He made his way up to the bathing house, his footprints in the snow being the only thing that made his presence noticeable. He knocked on the door just as Too-Ticky swung it open to leave for the spring. She knew what was going on immediately, “Ah no, another one.” Snufkin, you see, had turned completely invisible. This winter had been particularly hard on him, and he missed Moomintroll more than ever. Before he knew it, toxic thoughts seeped into his mind, and he slowly began to fade away. He didn’t know what started it, really, but either way he was in a depressive spiral and he knew that Too-Ticky had dealt with this kind of thing before. Surely she could help him. Of course he could have gone to Moomintroll for help, but he couldn’t stand to worry his dear friend. Besides, it’s so early in the season that he might not even be awake yet. “Don’t worry, I know some people who can help you. Take my hand.” 

Snufkin let Too-Ticky lead the way, and silently wondered where she was taking him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t ask even if he wanted to, as the invisibility had stripped him of his voice as well. If Snufkin was being honest with himself, he’d say that the main reason why he wouldn’t go to Moomintroll is because he didn’t want the other boy to see him like this. It was at this time that Snufkin realized the path Too-Ticky was leading him down seemed all too familiar. _Oh no,_ he thought. 

When he looked up, he could see Moominhouse, along with the river and the bridge. He stopped in his tracks, increasing his grip on Too-Ticky’s paw. “It’s ok,” she said, “these are the kindest people in Moominvalley. I promise.” But that wasn’t what worried Snufkin. He reluctantly let Too-Ticky pull him along, trying to think quickly. He couldn’t run, Too-Ticky wouldn’t stop until she found him. Then it dawned on him; all of Snufkin was invisible, his clothes and meagre possessions included. If he played his cards right, the Moomins would never figure out it was him. He took a deep breath as Too-Ticky knocked on the door. 

Moominmamma answered, “Oh, Too-Ticky! Come in, we’ve just woken up.” 

“No thank you, Moominmamma, I really must be goin’. I’m just here because I found another invisible person and was wonderin’ if you could help them.” Too-Ticky said. 

“Oh my,” Moominmamma replied, glancing down at the paw Too-Ticky was using to hold Snufkin’s, “is that them?” Too-Ticky nodded, “Yes, of course. Come in dear, I’ll get you some tea. My family and I will help you get better.” Snufkin took her outstretched paw, giving one last glance towards Too-Ticky as he walked inside. Moominmamma lead him to the table, then proceeded to pour him a cup of tea. “My husband is just out chopping wood, and-” Just then, Moomintroll came bounding down the stairs. Snufkin’s heart pounded the way it always did when he saw Moomintroll nowadays. He wasn’t sure when that started either. One day the boy was just his friend, the next he had butterflies in his stomach and colour in his cheeks whenever the other was around. “Ah, Moomintroll. Come, Too-Ticky has dropped off another invisible person.” 

“Another one?” Moomintroll asked. 

“Yes, I’m afraid. Too-Ticky didn’t seem to know anything about them either. Moomintroll, dear, why don’t you take them upstairs to put on some new clothes?”

Moomintroll nodded, “Of course.” He looked towards the general vicinity of Snufkin’s chair, “Come on, follow me.” He said, smiling kindly. Snufkin gulped, and thankfully no one could hear it. He followed Moomintroll upstairs and into his bedroom. Snufkin had greatly missed this room. He had missed Moomintroll, too. Quite terribly, in fact. He unfortunately had forgotten to factor his own feelings into his plan. Now that he was here, he wanted nothing more than to hug his dear friend and have a proper reunion. But he couldn’t, he was far too ashamed of his current state to reveal himself. Instead he just stared longingly at the other boy, “I’m sure I have some old stuff that would fit you. Moominmamma has some dresses as well if you would prefer that instead.” Moomintroll said. Snufkin opened Moomintroll’s drawer, rifling through it until he found a sweater and pants about his size. 

During this time, Snufkin noticed that Moomintroll was not quite present mentally. The boy’s eyes kept drifting in the direction of his bedroom window. Snufkin left the room to change, and when he came back to Moomintroll’s bedroom his eyes had still not left that spot. Moomintroll finally snapped out of it, “Sorry if I’m distracted, I’m just looking for my friend, Snufkin. He leaves for the winter but comes back in the spring. He meets me on the bridge, right there.” Snufkin blushed. He did not know Moomintroll thought of him so much. “Well, does it fit you ok? Two knocks for yes.” 

Snufkin knocked twice. 

“Great!” He said, “Let’s go back downstairs, you can finish your tea and even tell us a bit about yourself if you’re feeling up to it.” Snufkin tensed up at the thought. he followed Moomintroll down the stairs, and now sitting next to his cup of tea was a fresh plate of pancakes. Moominmamma’s hospitality was another thing he had missed on his travels. Moomintroll sat down next to him and fidgeted as he ate. 

“Would you like to go wait for Snufkin, dear?” Moominmamma asked her son. She always somehow knew exactly what you were thinking. Moomintroll startled a bit, then answered.

“If that’s alright, Mamma.” He said, a bit guiltily. 

Moominmamma smiled, “Of course, I already have your breakfast packed and ready.” She handed him a brown paper bag. Moomintroll ran up and kissed her on the cheek, grabbing the bag before rushing out of the room. Snufkin ached as he watched his friend leave. 

\---

Snufkin spent the rest of the day in and around the house with Moominmamma as she tried to coax information out of him. But no luck, Snufkin’s voice remained missing. Not for lack of trying, Snufkin did genuinely want to be able to speak again. He did not like feeling so helpless, especially around the people he cared about. However, it did not help that he was rather distracted for the duration of the day. Without even noticing, his eyes would always drift back to Moomintroll on the bridge. 

Snufkin spent the rest of the day in and around the house, watching Moomintroll as he could from the window. When Moomintroll returned, his head was hanging low in disappointment. He looked over at Moominmamma sadly, who simply returned it with a pitiful expression. Snufkin yearned for his friend._ I’m here,_ he wanted to say,_ it’s me._ But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t speak. All he could do was watch as Moomintroll dragged his feet up the stairs. 

Little My appeared suddenly, as she always does. “Get used to it,” she said, “he’s going to be like that until Snufkin shows up.” Snufkin’s heart panged. He knew Moomintroll missed him while he was away, he had said so many times. But Snufkin had never witnessed that longing until now. He had no idea Moomintroll became so depressed, and it struck Snufkin to his very core. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shake Moomintroll until he realized it was him. But he couldn’t scream, and he couldn’t reveal himself. He just could not stand the thought of being so vulnerable. 

\---

Days went by, and life carried on. Everyone tried their hardest to get Snufkin to become visible again; Moominmamma spoke to him gently, Moominpappa took him fishing, Snorkmaiden brought him flowers, but nothing worked. They still didn’t know it was him, and keeping it a secret was starting to become quite difficult. It was not just Moomintroll anymore, now everyone was beginning to notice Snufkin’s prolonged absence. “He doesn’t normally take this long,” they would say, “perhaps he got caught in a horrible storm.” It warmed Snufkin’s heart to know they were thinking of him, as he never imagined anyone would. 

The only thing keeping him from feeling better was Moomintroll. Every day his anxiety and yearning grew stronger. He paced around, wondering out loud if Snufkin was sick or hurt. Each passing day it became harder for Snufkin to ignore. He tried avoiding Moomintroll as much as possible, but it was rather difficult since they were in the same house. 

One night, Snufkin awoke to a creaking sound. It sounded like Moomintroll crawling down the ladder out of his window. Upon further investigation, he found this to be correct. Snufkin wondered where the troll could be going at such an hour. He peered out his window, making sure to be unseen as he watched Moomintroll slowly walk over to the bridge and sit down. Snufkin could not ignore this any longer. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of the spare room and towards the bridge. 

Moomintroll must have been quite distraught, as he didn’t even notice Snufkin’s presence until he sat down next to him. He startled, “Oh, it’s just you.” Snufkin couldn’t help but notice the hint of disappointment in his voice. “Sorry, I’m sorry it’s just -” Moomintroll sighed, his eyes beginning to well up, “I just miss him so much. And I’m so worried, what if something’s happened to him? He could have gotten hurt, or attacked, or anything! I have no way of knowing and I can’t stand it.” Snufkin just looked on in shock, not knowing what to say even if he did have his voice. “What am I going to do if he never comes back?” Moomintroll began to weep into his paws. Snufkin had never been more heartbroken in his life. 

Without thinking, he reached out and took one of Moomintroll’s paws in his own. Moomintroll looked up and sniffled, “Thanks. I’m sorry, I should be doing more to help you get better. I’m just so scared and I miss him more than anything. I need to tell him about...well -” He hesitated. Snufkin gave his paw a reassuring squeeze. Moomintroll sighed. 

“I’m so terribly in love with him. I think I always have been. I miss his stories, and him fishing here on the bridge. I miss him playing his mouth-organ. I miss moonlight swims and secrets. I miss his laugh, he has the most wonderful laugh. I miss everything about him. Oh, what if he knows? What if he knows and doesn’t want to see me anymore?” Snufkin was completely still. His heart was beating out of control, and he was suddenly hyper-aware of their linked paws. Moomintroll was in love with him. Moomintroll said all those wonderful things about him, and now he thinks he’s avoiding Moomintroll on purpose. He _was_ avoiding Moomintroll on purpose. _Oh, what a fool I’ve been, _he thought. 

He had to do something to make it right, he had to let Moomintroll know he was here. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. Just next to his spot on the bridge, a perfect little bellflower, just like the ones he had seen with Moomintroll so very long ago. This was it. As gently as he could, he picked the flower and placed it behind Moomintroll’s ear. The other boy recognized him immediately. “Snufkin?” he said, in disbelief. Suddenly, Snufkin began to change. Starting from the tips of his fingers, his body began to turn visible again. “Snufkin!” Moomintroll exclaimed, tackling the other boy to the ground with a loving embrace. 

Snufkin laughed like he hadn’t in ages, holding Moomintroll in his arms. Snufkin gazed at his best friend, placing a paw on his cheek. For the first time in weeks, he spoke, “I’m so sorry Moomintroll, I wanted to tell you it was me but I just couldn’t I -” but Moomintroll cut him off.

“Oh, Snufkin I missed you so much! But you already knew that, oh you heard everything…” Snufkin didn’t let him finish, instead leaning in to give Moomintroll a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I missed you too, dove.” 

They both began to giggle uncontrollably, neither willing to let go of the other. Snufkin left a trail of kisses down Moomintroll’s snout before finally pressing their lips together. It was everything he’d ever dreamt of for so many years. Finally, the two walked hand-in-hand back to Moominhouse, both thinking on what this new chapter of their lives would bring. As long as they had each other, they figured it would be ok.


End file.
